


In a Place of Miracles

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Affection, Aftermath, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crack, Death, Drama, F/M, Family, First Time, Flowers, Fluff, Future Fic, Games, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Reunions, Smut, Surprise Pairing, Touching, Tragedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: From remaining faithful to discarded possibilities…ten moments between Idis and Faramir. First draft-verse, bookverse, AU.





	In a Place of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema.

**What Hurts the Most (Angst)**

The shadow threatening Middle-Earth has been defeated, but Faramir's world remains dark as he places a gold ring on Idis's cold finger and touches his lips against her lifeless ones.

**If Only (AU)**

Eowyn and Faramir kiss atop the wall of Gondor as the sun rises and the apparition of Idis smiles gently on them before melting away.

**Cabin Fever (Crack)**

Denethor skips merrily down the hall, singing and waving to passing servants; who would have suspected all it'd take to shake the steward out of his decades-old suspicious and cantankerous mood was the birth of his first grandchild?!

**A Whole New World (Future Fic)**

Idis's fate is to live in the shadow of her younger, strong, fair cousin and she does not resent it; yet a new future opens before her when young Lord Faramir, instead of passing her by stands before her, gazes deep into her eyes, and holds out his hand.

**I Remember It Well (First Time)**

Lady Idis's smile is wide and bright as she accepts Faramir's wildflowers, and the six-year-old is so delighted by her happiness that he tells her for the first time, "I'm going to marry you."

**Everytime We Touch (Fluff)**

Slowly Idis runs her fingers through long brown locks, shyly caresses a bearded cheek; her heartbeat quickens when Faramir turns his head and presses a lingering kiss to her palm, his eyes shining with love.

**It Was You (Humor)**

"She loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me!"; "I've been telling you that for ages, bro," Boromir grumbles, and then laughs when Faramir smacks him on the shoulder.

**Candle on the Water (Hurt/Comfort)**

First his mother, then his brother, and now his father… _it feels like I've lost everyone_ ; through his tears Faramir looks up to see Idis approaching on her steed, and his heart lightens when he enfolds her in his arms; _no, not everyone_.

**Secret Kingdom (Smut)**

When he comes home there is desperation in Idis's tight embrace and reluctance on his part for any distance between them, barely drawing away before diving in for another fervent kiss.

**A Moment Like This (UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension))**

The air feels charged, and Idis is speechless as Faramir's eyes fill her vision, his warm breath ghosting over her face; a crack of thunder makes them jump apart and she flees without a backwards glance.

THE END


End file.
